Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Story based on the song, Rosenrot by Rammstein, which was based on the German Folk Tale, Snow-White and Rose-Red. Title is in German, Story in english.


Well, me being an open fan of Rammstein, I was to listening to what may be my favorite song by them, Rosenrot, and decided to turn it into a story.

Since it's based off the song, which is based off a poem, I guess it's based off the poem.

I haven't written in a while, so please keep flames to a minimum. If you've read the actual poem, it will be repetitive until the bear comes in.

We all know who Flaky is, but Snow is an OC I created to fit the part. I'm not gonna describe her in the story, because I don't want to stray too far from the main plot. All you need to know is that she is a squirrel.

Well, here we go.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot

There was once a poor widow who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees, one of which bore white and the other red roses.

She had two children who were like the two rose-trees, and one was called Snow and the other Flaky. They were as good and happy, as busy and cheerful, as ever two children in the world were, only Snow was more quiet and gentle than Flaky.

Flaky liked better to run about in the meadows and fields seeking flowers and catching butterflies; but Snow sat at home with her mother, and helped her with her house-work, or read to her when there was nothing to do.

The two children were so fond of each other that they always held each other by the hand when they went out together, and when Snow-white said, "We will not leave each other," Rose-red answered, "Never so long as we live," and their mother would add, "What one has she must share with the other."

They often ran about the forest alone and gathered red berries, and no beasts did them any harm, but came close to them trustfully. The little hare would eat a cabbage-leaf out of their hands, the roe grazed by their side, the stag leapt merrily by them, and the birds sat still upon the boughs, and sang whatever they knew.

No mishap overtook them; if they had stayed too late in the forest and night came on, they laid themselves down near one another upon the moss, and slept until morning came, and their mother knew this and had not distress on their account.

Once when they had spent the night in the wood and the dawn had roused them, they saw a beautiful child in a shining white dress sitting near their bed. He got up and looked quite kindly at them, but said nothing and went away into the forest.

And when they looked round they found that they had been sleeping quite close to a ravine, and would certainly have fallen into it in the darkness if they had gone only a few paces further. And their mother told them that it must have been the angel who watches over good children.

Snow and Flaky kept their mother's little cottage so neat that it was a pleasure to look inside it.

In the summer Flaky took care of the house, and every morning laid a wreath of flowers by her mother's bed before she awoke, in which was a rose from each tree.

In the winter Snow lit the fire and hung the kettle from the mantle. The kettle was of copper and shone like gold, so brightly was it polished.

In the evening, when the snowflakes fell, the mother said, "Go, Snow, and bolt the door," and then they sat round the hearth, and the mother took her spectacles and read aloud out of a large book, and the two girls listened as they sat and span.

And close by them lay a lamb upon the floor, and behind them upon a perch sat a, white dove with its head hidden beneath its wings.

One evening, as they were thus sitting comfortably together, some one knocked at the door, as if he wished to be let in.

The mother said, "Quick, Flaky, open the door, it must be a traveler who is seeking shelter."

Flaky hurried and pushed back the bolt, thinking that it was a poor man, but it was not; it was a green bear that cradled an object wrapped in a piece of fabric.

The bear was dressed in clothing like that of the Military who has been seen in the forest recently. He stood by him-self, trying as hard as he could to keep himself from shivering. He wore a bandage over one eye, above which was stained red with what appeared to be blood.

Patches of his fur were the same crimson color, and his paws were gloved in what appeared to be a form of rough leather. The fabric that the object was wrapped in was tugged by the swirling wind of the snowstorm, and pulled slightly away, showing the barrel of an gun.

Flaky screamed and jumped backward, the lamb bleated, the dove fluttered, and Snow hid herself behind her mother's bed. But the bear began to speak and said, "Do not be afraid, I will do you no harm! I am half-frozen, and only want to warm myself a little beside you."

"Poor bear," said the mother, "lie down by the fire, only take care that you do not burn your coat."

Then she cried, "Snow, Flaky, come out, the bear will do you no harm, he means well."

So they both came out, and by-and-by the lamb and dove came nearer, and were not afraid of him.

The bear removed his rugged hat and hung it by the door. He carefully shook the snow from his fur and knocked the frost from his boots before approaching the fire. He laid his weapon against the stone of the mantle and warmed his hands.

"Thank you. You have no idea how cold it is outside." said the bear, now comfortable by the roaring fire.

"It is no trouble. Please, rest a while and stay as long as you wish." answered the mother who tossed more kindling on the fire and returned to reading to Snow and Flaky.

The bear closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

It was not long before they grew quite at home, and played tricks with their quite guest. They tugged his hair with their hands, put their feet upon his back and rolled him about, or they took a hazel-switch and beat him, and when he growled they laughed.

But the bear took it all in good part, only, when they were too rough, his hand flew to his rifle and he called out, "Leave me alone, children."

The bear awoke in the morning and quietly let himself out when the children were still sleeping next to their mother.

He walked through the dense forest, now covered in snow as deep as he knees, but he sprang to attention and heard a loud chuckling.

He looked back and forth, searching for the cause of the sinister sound, but found neither man nor beast.

He left his rifle uncovered and cautiously walked on.

Henceforth the bear came every evening at the same time, laid himself down by the hearth, and let the children amuse themselves with him as much as they liked; and they got so used to him that the doors were never fastened until their green friend had arrived.

However, he was lost in thought one night and when the children began their games, he was in ill mood, and waved them away from him, bidding they leave him be.

It was then the chuckling returned, however there was more. The voice seemed to whisper in his ear though no-one was near him.

"_Snowy-White, and Rosy-Red, will you beat your lover dead"_

The bears eyes had snapped open, and he found himself outside, standing in the forest. He looked to the sky to determine the time, and realized he was late and didn't want to worry the peaople who was kind enough to take him in.

It was this night he had a dream that frightened him more than anything he had ever witnessed.

The cabin was in flames and he stood in the middle of the burning house. He stood panting as he looked from the ceiling to the wall. He saw no sign of the children or the mother. He ran outside and saw a figure standing in the middle of the yard.

He rushed towards it and asked frantically, "Have you seen the cause of this disaster or the inhabitants of the home?"

The bear tugged the shoulder of the person who turned slowly to face him.

The figure was pitch black, wherein the light of the fire should have shone his darker features. All that stood out was two green, piercing eyes.

The figure grinned and shone his long white fangs before pointing back at the startled bear, "If you wish to see the cause, you must only look at yourself."

Fragments of memory returned to him, showing that it was he who had set the fire and burned the house. He looked to the giant red splotch in the snow and realized it was all that was left of the family, already covered by the falling snow.

The figure chuckled as his view began to spin and he felt himself falling to cold ground.

He was awoke by Snow and Flaky and asked what happened.

"You were talking in your sleep. You seemed distressed."

The mother handed him a cold glass of water while he struggled to sit up.

The mother added more wood to the fire and said, "You were shivering. Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm fine now." said the bear, "Just a nightmare is all."

"What happened in you nightmare, Mister?"

"Uh... well," began the bear, but the vision of the bodies in the snow kept returning, along with the sound of the figure's chuckling, "I'm sorry, I don't remember it."

"Don't worry about it, just focus on relaxing." said the mother who waved the children away.

Over the next hours, the family had gone to sleep and the bear had decided he must leave and never return. It was with a heavy heart he wrote a note and placed it on the table before walking into the blistering winds.

"_Snowy-White, and Rosy-Red, will you beat your lover dead"_

The bear sighed and continued on, "You can't hide what you are. Asche Zu Asche, Staub Zu Staub."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Well, there you have it. I know it's not as good as some of my other work, but I wanted to make it. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I might make some more German Folklore stories.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
